


Lekcja wdzięczności

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda





	Lekcja wdzięczności

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eine Lektion in Dankbarkeit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326589) by Nara Nightshade. 



Widział transmisję wideo podobnie jak cała reszta Londynu. Słowa _„tęskniłeś za mną?”_ wciąż odbijały się echem w jego głowie.

Dlatego Sebastian Moran nie był zaskoczony, kiedy rozpoznał w swoim korytarzu dźwięk znajomych, lekkich kroków Jamesa Moriarty’ego – nawet, mimo tego, że nie słyszał ich od trzech lat.

Po rzekomej śmierci konsultanta kryminalnego, Sebastian wymienił wszystkie zamki w mieszkaniu, ale mężczyzna najwidoczniej zdobył klucz. _Cholerny sukinsyn._

– Wróciłem do domu, kochanie – oznajmił, tak jakby nie było go tylko chwilę, jakby wyszedł tylko po papierosy, a nie zniknął na lata.

Wszedł do salonu, gdzie siedział Sebastian, odwrócony do niego plecami i z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści.

– Tęskniłeś za mną? – zapytał od niechcenia, zbliżając się. Drewniana podłoga skrzypiała pod jego drogimi butami.

– Tak – odpowiedział cicho Moran, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w Irlandczyka, który przez ostatnie kilka lat w ogóle się nie zmienił.

Czego nie można było powiedzieć o nim samym, widząc ciemne sińce pod oczami, które w ostatnim czasie przestały znikać z jego twarzy i trzydniowy, niechlujny zarost.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał beznamiętnie. Nie chciał, żeby jego szef zobaczył jak silne emocje nim targają.

– Sebastian, musiałem zniknąć – powiedział nagle Jim, niewątpliwie zirytowany.

Oczywiście liczył się z tym, że takie pytanie padnie z ust żołnierza, ale jednak miał cichą nadzieję, że może ominie go konieczność odpowiedzi na nie.

– Stale żyłem w gotowości do ucieczki. Uważasz, że to było zabawą? – dodał tonem jakby mówił do głupiego, nierozumnego chłopca.

Myśl, że Jim właśnie tak go postrzega, zburzyła ścianę, którą Sebastian tak starannie zbudował wokół swoich emocji, by utrzymać je na wodzy.

– Powinieneś zabrać mnie ze sobą, cholera, mogłeś przynajmniej mi powiedzieć, że żyjesz! – wyrzucił z siebie Seb, z każdym słowem coraz wyżej podnosząc głos.

Moran zrobił krok w stronę przestępcy, targany sprzecznymi emocjami i pragnieniem zadania mu fizycznego bólu.

– Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny za to, że ci tego oszczędziłem! – syknął Jim groźnie. Jego pociemniałe oczy zionęły chłodem.

Sebastian parsknął gwałtownie, brzmiąc jakby był na granicy histerii.

Był ostatnim człowiekiem, o którym można było powiedzieć, że jest niewdzięczny. Był wdzięczny za swoją pracę, za to, że znajdował się po właściwej stronie lufy karabinu. Był wdzięczny za cowieczornego drinka wypijanego tuż przed pójściem spać i za okazjonalne szczęście dopisujące przy stoliku pokerowym.

Pod afganistańskim gradem kul był wdzięczny za każdy nabój, który trafił nie jego, a człowieka obok. Był też wdzięczny za każdym razem, kiedy słońce wstawało zza horyzontu, uwalniając go od koszmarów nocy.

W rzeczywistości czuł także coś więcej niż wdzięczność za to, że Moriarty wciąż żyje.

Ale jeśli jego zleceniodawca – albo raczej dawny zleceniodawca – oczekuje wiwatów i łez radości i że z okazji jego powrotu do żywych Sebastian rzuci mu się do stóp, obsypując go pocałunkami, szczęśliwy, że Jim uhonorował go swoją obecnością po publicznym ogłoszeniu swojego zmartwychwstania, to niezmiernie się pomylił.

James spojrzał na niego pełen oczekiwania. Drobne oznaki niepokoju przebijały się przez jego chłodną, arogancką maskę, pod którą skrywał się przed wszystkimi innymi, ale okazało się, że nawet po tym całym czasie, Sebastian nie oduczył się właściwego odczytywania emocji z twarzy jego szefa i kochanka.

Nerwowe napięcie między nimi rosło wraz z przedłużaniem się ciszy. Snajper milczał tak długo, że Jim przestał spodziewać się od niego jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

– Pieprz się, Jim – warknął jedynie przełamując ciszę, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę sypialni, po chwili zatrzaskując drzwi prawie przed samym nosem Jamesa.

Trzy lata. Minęły trzy pierdolone lata, podczas których Sebastian czekał, miał nadzieję i modlił się, żeby śmierć jego ukochanego szefa okazała się kłamstwem. Podczas których każdą noc spędzał sparaliżowany poczuciem winy i smutku i nie potrafił zasnąć bez alkoholu i tabletek nasennych.

Może kiedyś, w innym czasie mógłby ruszyć dalej.

Ale po śmierci Jima nie potrafił zacząć od nowa, nawet jeśli ten pozostawił dla niego, dla swojej prawej ręki, całe Imperium.

W tamtych podłych dniach w myślach snajpera utrzymywała się jedynie myśl, czy jego parszywe życie miało jeszcze jakąś wartość.

Przez to wszystko zdołał uratować przed Sherlockiem Holmesem tylko śmiesznie małą część niegdyś globalnej sieci.

Cały ten czas był wypełniony wielką, znieczulającą rezygnacją i tylko przyzwyczajenie utrzymywało go przy życiu.

A teraz czuł jedynie nieodpartą wściekłość.

Z gniewnym przekleństwem strącił dłonią wszystko co stało na półce, wszystkie przedmioty roztrzaskały się na drewnianej podłodze. To samo zrobił z stolikiem nocnym. Odłamki lustra rozprysnęły się po podłodze, kiedy uderzyła w nie lampa.

Sebastian rozładowywał swoją ogromną wściekłość bezlitośnie niszcząc meble w sypialni, którą kiedyś dzielił z Moriartym. Brunet powinien się cieszyć, że Sebastian zachował jasność umysłu na tyle, że to nie on został celem jego agresji.

Dopiero kiedy zbyt silnie uderzył w drzwi szafy, jakby to ona była przyczyną jego wszystkich krzywd, jego furia została przerwana przez ból, który przeszył jego nogę. I nagle wszystko to stało się zbyt przytłaczające.

Moran opadł ciężko na łóżko i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach oparł łokcie o kolana i w końcu poczuł, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. I nie były to łzy radości, jak mógłby oczekiwać Jim, ale gorzkiego gniewu i rozczarowania.

Płakał w ciszy, jak każdej nocy, od kiedy zniknął James. Nagły szloch wstrząsnął jego ramionami i mężczyzna poczuł się śmiesznie mały i słaby.

Chciałby móc powiedzieć, że to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, tu, gdzie nikt nie może go zobaczyć, ale tak nie było. To miało znaczenie dla niego i sprawiało, że czuł na ustach smak upokorzenia.

Ogarnięty bólem nie zauważył, że drzwi zostały delikatnie otwarte. Nie zauważył także, że ktoś podchodzi od niego od tyłu i zorientował się, że nie jest już sam dopiero gdy poczuł jak materac obok niego ugina się pod ciężarem Jima.

Mężczyzna usiadł w milczeniu obok niego zachowując nieznaczną odległość. Dopiero kiedy zobaczył, że blondyn nie zamierza wykonać w jego stronę żadnego ruchu odważył się zbliżyć.

Powoli i czule Jim objął go drżącym ramieniem i pozwolił płakać tak długo, aż w końcu opadł z sił

Dopiero wtedy odważył się odezwać przerywając ciszę, którą do tej pory wypełniały tylko drżące oddechy Morana.

– Wiesz, Sebastianie – zaczął cicho. – Jestem wdzięczny – przyznał a w jego głosie nie było śladu fałszu ani tych częstych maniakalnych nut czy znudzonego tonu. Można było w tych słowach usłyszeć jedynie pokorę i prośbę o przebaczenie.

– Jestem wdzięczny za to, że mnie opłakiwałeś.

To sprawiło, że Sebastian wyprostował się. Po razy pierwszy, odkąd Jim wszedł do sypialni podniósł na niego wzrok znad dłoni.

– Jestem wdzięczny, że się nie poddałeś.

Te słowa sprawiły, że jego serce na nowo zaczęło bić tak jak wcześniej.

– I jestem wdzięczny, że po tym wszystkim nadal mam kogoś, do kogo mogę wrócić.

Ostrożnie, jakby przypominając sobie ten ruch, Sebastian wyciągnął drżące dłonie w kierunku Jima, aż trzymał w nich jego twarz. Potem delikatnie przyciągnął go do siebie. Zdziwiony własnym ruchem złożył na jego ustach pocałunek.

– Dziękuję – szepnął powoli odsuwając się od niego. I po raz pierwszy był świadomy pełnego znaczenia tego słowa.


End file.
